New Reality (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve reflects as he and Catherine move into a new phase of their life together.


**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – EEE! Thank you for the feedback at all hours of the day or night. I don't say you're the best for nothing!

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your incredible excitement at this new chapter in the REAL World!

Esther – Thank you, as always, for the "I'm not worried." :-)

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _New Reality (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Steve shifted in his sleep and then inhaled as errant strands of hair tickled his nose. He blinked awake and smiled softly at the sight of Catherine beside him. Waking next to her was a gift. One he never took for granted. For him, it had become a touchstone of their life together. It meant he'd gotten to share a bed with her. Gotten to fall asleep beside her. And waking next to her was a tangible sign that they had another day together. The pleasure that knowledge brought was like nothing else he'd ever felt.

But now along with that pleasure there was a new excitement. Since they had decided a few days before that they were going to try to have a baby, he'd only grown more confident that it was the right time to expand their family. He loved everything about their life together, and he was ready for this new chapter. They were ready. Waking up next to her in the future might be after late night feedings or soothing their baby's restlessness, but he was sure he would never lose the simple joy that seeing Catherine first thing in the morning brought to his heart. In fact, he had a feeling those experiences would add to that joy.

Heart full, Steve let his gaze drift over his beautiful wife. The sheet was down at their waists and Catherine's tank top had ridden up during the night, leaving her midriff exposed. Leaning up on one elbow, he reached out, unable to resist running a hand over her soft skin. She didn't open her eyes, but he noted the change in her breathing as he circled her navel with his thumb.

He smirked when she kept her eyes closed and leaned over to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Know you're awake," he said, his voice roughened with the remnants of sleep.

She smiled and turned her head, seeking a kiss which he happily provided, sliding his hand around her back and under her tank to pull her close. Her fingers found purchase in his hair, and she deepened the kiss, stoking their passion for each other.

She gasped when his hand moved down and hitched her leg over his, bringing their hips flush together.

"Good morning," he murmured against her lips.

"Mm," she hummed back, breathless. "I'll say."

Their lips met again fervently, and she ran a hand across his shoulder, encouraging him to roll over her. He had just settled into the cradle of her thighs when his phone rang. They both groaned at the familiar sound, knowing exactly what it meant, and broke their kiss reluctantly.

She gave him a rueful smile. "To be continued?"

"To be continued," he promised.

After a brief final kiss, he turned towards his nightstand and she slid out of the bed.

"Come on, Cammie," she said just as he answered the phone with, "McGarrett," signalling the start to what they both suspected would be a long day.

* * *

As expected, the early call brought them to a crime scene: a grisly double homicide that had the five members of Five-0 running down leads across the island. But solid investigating combined with a lucky break led to an arrest and confession before sundown.

Relaxing after the long day, Steve and Catherine lounged on the sofa, an empty beer bottle on the coffee table in front of them and a nearly empty one in her hand. Steve had one arm draped across the back of the sofa, his fingers lightly tracing the bare skin just below the hem of her t-shirt sleeve.

"You tired?" he asked, glancing down at her as she leaned against his side.

"I should be," she said and took a drink, finishing off the last of her beer. "But no."

She leaned forward to put her empty bottle on the coffee table by his. As she did, his fingers stayed on her, drifting across her back to the skin revealed by her movement, seeking her warmth.

Surmising the purpose of his continuous touch, she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Why? You got something in mind?"

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he shrugged with one shoulder. "Seem to recall we have something to continue." One eyebrow lifted leadingly. "If you're up for it ..."

Her smile grew saucy as she turned toward him. "I think the question is whether _you're_ up for it, Commander." Her hands went to his shoulders as she gracefully lifted a leg to straddle him.

"Think you'll find …" he paused to kiss her, "the answer to that …" he kissed her again, "is _always_ , Lieutenant."

She grinned against his lips, settling in his lap and feeling the evidence for herself. "Oh, I do find."

His grin matched hers as he hungrily captured her lips in a heated kiss. He planted his feet on the edge of the coffee table, supporting her as he encouraged her to lean back so he could push up her shirt.

She raised her arms to assist, but he stopped, his brow creasing with a sudden thought.

"Hey, do we need to do anything … different?" he asked.

She dropped her arms back down and tilted her head in confusion. "Different?"

"Yeah, to uh … you know …" He gestured at her stomach.

She chuckled. "Um, yeah. I need to stop taking my birth control pills."

"Smartass," he said with a snort, squeezing her side affectionately.

"You married me."

"Yes, I did," he said earnestly, not missing a beat. He pulled her down for another kiss.

"But other than that, no," she said as she straightened, answering his initial question even as she crossed her arms and grabbed her hem, lifting her t-shirt up and off. "At least at first. I've actually got an appointment with my ob/gyn next week, and I thought I'd talk with him about more specifics then. When to stop taking my pills and anything else we need to know."

He nodded, a palpable excitement growing in his heart at the thought.

"Okay, so … until then …?" he said, leaning forward and guiding her back against his legs, kissing her abdomen. His lips journeyed up, reaching her breasts.

"Mmm …" she moaned delightedly, raking her fingers through his hair. "Until then … carry on, sailor."

* * *

Later that night, they lay in bed together. Steve had an arm stretched above his head, the other securely around Catherine's shoulders. Her fingers stroking his stomach were slowly soothing him to sleep, but the thoughts in his head kept him from drifting away.

"You said you've got an appointment next week?"

"Yeah, my annual check. It was already scheduled." She grinned against his shoulder. "Another sign."

He huffed a laugh, then asked, "Do I need to get checked out?"

She shifted away just enough so she could look at him as he turned his head toward her. "Not yet, I don't think. I'll talk to my doctor. There are questions to ask, definitely, but I think for now, we see what happens naturally."

He nodded, bringing his arm down to his side, still thoughtful. "Naturally."

She smiled, nudging his side playfully. "Yeah. Come on, I thought you were all about fate now. Wasn't it you pointing out the signs? The universe wants us to have a baby."

His lips quirked in a smile, then his expression sobered a little. "But you know that's not what I really meant, right? I mean, yeah, it seemed like there were some signs, but we made this decision because we want to."

She leaned up on her elbow, wanting to meet his gaze more fully. "Absolutely. Because it's the right time for us. We're both ready for this, individually and as a couple." She nodded seriously. "This is a huge decision, but it's the right time. I believe that wholeheartedly."

"So do I," he said, his voice strong and sincere. He reached for her hand resting on his chest. "I love you. And every moment with you."

She blinked at the sudden tears that sprung to her eyes. Touching his cheek, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Every moment," she whispered. "I love you."

She settled back against him, and he tightened his arms around her. As his eyes drifted shut, his last waking thoughts were that in a few hours, he'd wake next to her once again, and that when he did, they'd be one day closer to their new reality.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
